


Loverboy

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Entry for event, M/M, Omegaverse, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenager who thought he could get into Arthur’s pants with a few one-liners and a charming smile had to be told off. Immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on Tumblr yesterday for an event going on in the USUK network. 
> 
> Day 1: Magical Strike/Omegaverse

The sound of printers whirring and keyboards clacking was already driving the omega insane, despite having only been there for a grand total of two hours.

It was Arthur’s first day on the job. He was officially the first omega to be offered a seat at the polished desks of the booming corporation. Though he was probably hired to satisfy the rising protests of “the lack of omegas in large companies”, he didn’t mind all that. Arthur was just excited to finally prove his worth to his parents. Now, he could be smug as he sent a portion of his large salary to his family, being the only brother out of three other alphas to actually be earning something.

So yeah, he was happy, to say the least.  

And if it weren’t for the fact that the entire office looked like they were in line to be hanged, he’d be grinning!  

With a milestone like this occurring in a place of work so large, Arthur had expected some cheering. Hopefully flowers or clapping… hell, maybe even a little smile. Instead, he’d walked in through the doors to find everyone glance at him for a second, blink once or twice, and duck their heads back down to work.

One of the biggest disappointments of his entire year.

The omega had huffed and plopped down in his seat. As soon as he wiggled down into the leather, a stack of papers was thrown down onto his desk and an almost incomprehensible two-word order was barked into his ear.

So Arthur typed. He couldn’t help the pout on his face or the furrow in his brow, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to notice. Everyone around him wore the same expression anyways.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Arthur squinted at his screen, fingers tapping absent-mindedly on his desk as he let his thoughts wander off a bit. The absolute quietness of the building made him want to practically shoot himself in agony. He never could stand empty noise. Maybe if he was curled up with a book and a steaming cup of tea-

The silence was broken with the sound of clacking boots. The whole office seemed to shift at that- shuffling chairs, murmurs and overall sounds of distress swept over the expanse within the building’s four walls. Arthur bit his lip, squirming in his seat as the footfalls sounded closer.

_“G- good morning, Mr. Jones!”_

Arthur’s eyes widened, was this his boss? The famous Mr. Jones who’d single-handedly managed to raise a business empire? The omega pursed his lips, giving in to his curiosity like many others around him and craning his neck to get a better look.

That could _not_ be Mr. Jones.

The man was far too young. His hair was gelled, parted to the side and attempted to be tamed with the exception of one wild strand. The blondness of it had a defiant streak of purple. It matched the smug smirk. 

His legs were in jeans so tight it had to be a sin. Purple boots were laced up to near the knees and the fur jacket was pure _Cruella DeVil:_ tattered black material with a wild fur collar. It was thrown haphazardly over a purple dress shirt and if Arthur wasn’t utterly terrified, he’d actually find the man attractive.

“Mr. Jones is my father.” The man said, voice too premature to belong to someone with a corporation on his shoulders. “Call me- _sir.”_

He was the company president’s son.

Oh, Arthur had heard about him alright.

The omega fixed his glasses, adding to the sea of voices all respectfully uttering, _“Good morning, sir.”_

The man seemed pleased by that, his smirk turning into a wicked grin as he began striding back down the aisle, shoes clacking against the floor with a menacing echo that brought undertones of fear into Arthur’s heartbeat. He knew the president’s son was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Alfred was his name; he was the pride and joy of his family. He had been accepted into all eight Ivy League schools after graduation despite being a delinquent at heart.

Alfred Jones was a villain. A complete and utter villain. 

Mr. Jones would often turn a blind eye as Alfred terrorized his employees. Poking fun at them, threatening them… and doing so much worse when someone went complaining to his father.

Alfred paused at some poor soul’s station. Arthur could feel his heart pounding in anticipation as the young man leaned over the desk, fingers dancing on the employee’s computer screen, “Heard you told Dad about our little talk yesterday.”

_“Sir- no, it’s not that, I swea-”_

The gloved hand gripped the computer plug, tearing it away from its wall socket with an innocent flutter of his lashes, “I hope you saved your work. It would be terrible if your boss called you right now to check on your progress- hell, you might even be _fired.”_

The dialogue was punctuated by the loud ringing of the phone beside the employee’s desk and Arthur felt his heart sink along with every other worker standing on their shaking legs.

And all the while, Alfred just kept walking. Slyly swiping papers off desks, shooting winks at terrified workers- As the alpha strode by Arthur’s station, the omega caught a whiff of the man’s scent. A strangely calming lavender-sandalwood combination that made Arthur feel warm and tingly. 

Then came another pause and everyone in the room tensed up again.

Alfred took a step back. 

_Then another._

_And another._

With eyebrows raised in amusement, he took one last step backward, craning his head slowly to catch Arthur’s gaze. Bespectacled blue eyes bored into his and the omega felt his stomach drop.

“Now what do we have here~”

Yeah, Arthur was screwed.

The omega’s breath caught in his chest as Alfred licked his lips with a roguish grin, “Aren’t you a pretty lil’ thing?”

Arthur grit his teeth. Alfred seemed to find that amusing because he smiled, “Why don’t’cha come on down to Dad’s office with me, sweetheart, we can have a little chat when he’s on his lunch break.”

“Yes, sir,” Arthur replied curtly, averting his eyes.

Alfred, now obviously pleased with himself, strode off to wherever he was going, leaving uncomfortable employees in his wake. Ignoring the apologetic looks toward him, Arthur arranged his desk neatly before fixing up his appearance and following the company president’s son.

_What a brat._

He was lead to a closed off room. A huge, polished mahogany desk sat in the back with a large leather chair placed right behind it. Alfred shut the blinds, sliding into the chair with an air of dominance as he crossed his legs, tilting his chin up with a smirk, “What’s your name, sweet cheeks?”

Arthur fought the growl building up his throat, “Arthur.”

“Arthur-” Alfred sounded the name out, prolonging the syllables as he played with the newton’s cradle on the top of the desk, “Nice.”

He then leaned back in his chair, running his eyes over Arthur’s body as if undressing him in that juvenile mind, “You’re new, right? You can call me Alfred-” with that, he moved forward, propping his elbows on the desk with a toothy grin, “Or _‘Al’_ when we’re together like this. Maybe if you’re feeling sexy- ‘ _loverboy’.”_

Arthur didn’t respond. Instead, he turned a bright red, shifting nervously on his feet as he averted his eyes once again.

“Cute.” Alfred mused, rubbing his chin, “Your age?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Four years difference.” the alpha murmured, “Heh, don’t worry, I’m legal.”

Oh God, Arthur wanted to punch a wall. Instead of acting out on his impulsive anger, he just stood there, keeping his fists clenched as Alfred blatantly scanned every inch of his body. 

Suddenly, Arthur was conscious of the well-fitting, gray pinstripe suit he’d chosen for the day.

“You must be hungry-” The alpha crooned, “Let me take you out, huh, baby? You can eat whatever you want only if you let me eat _you_ later… _the food’s on me.”_

It seemed as if all the blood in Arthur’s body rushed to his cheeks, “I’m capable of buying my own lunch, sir, and I shall do so on my own break. In my own time. Alone.”

“Fiesty!” Alfred said with a laugh, leaning back in his chair. The alpha bit his lip in contemplation, “How about dinner someplace fancy? _Mm,_ we could go back to my place afterward-”

“No thank you.” The omega quipped, something inside him expanding to the point of explosion. 

Face as red as it could get, Arthur’s eyes flashed, arms coming to cross in front of his chest as he shifted his weight onto one foot, hip quirking up at the side. “And if you’re done fantasizing about things that we both know will never happen, I’d like to get back to work, earn my own damn money, and treat _myself_ to some dinner tonight. Then, I’ll go back to _my_ place and get a good night’s rest knowing I won’t have to deal with the likes of _you_ tomorrow because if you’re in an Ivy League school, you must be damn well smart enough to know what rejection sounds like,  _Al.”_

With that, the omega turned on his heel, throwing the door open and striding out with pride in his chest. He knew he was being watched as he walked back to his seat but an audience was what he hoped for.

What he hadn’t expected, though, was the applause. Maybe they’d heard the conversation, or maybe they’d inferred it, but Arthur couldn’t help the small smile on his face as his colleagues congratulated him, all the noise immediately muting to a pin-drop silence as an embarrassed Alfred emerged from the office, shooting the omega one last look before disappearing down some corridor with a swoosh of his cape-like jacket.

Never before had Arthur been so proud of his anger.

Of course, the omega felt a little guilty for being so harsh, but he wasn’t going to stand for such nonsense. A teenager who thought he could get into Arthur’s pants with a few one-liners and a charming smile _had_ to be told off. Immediately.

That ‘telling off’ bit kept Alfred away for a whole week. Five business days with no smug alpha strutting through the aisles- all of Arthur’s colleagues practically worshiped him from that day on. The omega had left the building on Friday with fresher air in his lungs, the ego-swelling accomplishment of repelling Alfred tucked under his belt. 

So when he returned to work on Monday with a swing in his step, he was a bit surprised to be greeted by those very same blank looks in the lobby. Eyes were nervous yet again, groups of people parting for the omega as he made way to his station cautiously-

Ok. He was not expecting that either.

His usually monochrome workspace was littered with flowers. Huge, fluffy clumps of pastel purple petals made a path to his cubicle. Violet-stained roses, stem and all, were bunched up in a bouquet, resting in a clear vase idly.

Arthur hadn’t noticed the bowl of chocolates on his chair until he’d attempted to sit down. Unwrapped and tantalizingly smooth, the milk chocolate hearts taunted him from their place in the glass bowl and the omega furrowed his brows, plucking one of them out and rubbing it with his fingers to make sure it was all real. Surely this couldn’t be happening- 

Arthur heard gasps and more shuffling behind him. Before he could act on it, a pair of gloved hands were looping around his waist, gripping Arthur’s hips crushingly as a chin rested on his shoulder, “Hiya, sweetie.”

“Oh!” The omega was turned around almost immediately and pressed against the nearest wall, blue eyes hovering inches before his.

“Sorry for the week’s absence, I had to plan this all out.” Alfred said with a wolfish grin, “Thought I’d try the romantic method seeing as you didn’t respond very well to my default.”

The omega’s breath caught in his chest, cheeks heating up from being in such a compromising position in the eyes of everyone he worked with.

Alfred’s eyes traveled down and he smirked, ducking his head to pluck the chocolate from Arthur’s fingers with his teeth. Heat pooled in the omega’s abdomen as he watched the company president’s son make a sexual spectacle of consuming the sweet, licking his lips with a heated gaze and a crooked smile, “You should know by now, babe, I always get what I want.”

Arthur couldn’t help it. His entire job was on the line with how he chose to react, so he shouldn’t have rolled his eyes and shoved the younger blond with all the strength he had left in his arms.

A startled look flashed across those blue eyes as Alfred staggered backward, the priceless expression melting into one of indifference as Arthur strode up to him, tugging the alpha down by the tie.

“Try again next time, _lover boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is super-rushed. Also, it's my first time writing Magical Strike, please don't like- send me hate for this badness.


End file.
